<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Return And A Few Other Happenings. by CrazyCatMeow</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444205">The Return And A Few Other Happenings.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow'>CrazyCatMeow</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Meteor Effect [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dragons, Gen, Herding, Horns, Sheep, Shenanigans, Tails, Wels is back baby, Werewolves, Wings, sheep dog</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:42:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444205</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyCatMeow/pseuds/CrazyCatMeow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Knight is back and we have some sheepy moments.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>n/a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Meteor Effect [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1529078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>69</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>210</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Return And A Few Other Happenings.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Vote Exy for mayor! Free TNT for all.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub nods at Wels before he flies off towards his pyramid. Wels waves at the rapidly disappearing form of Cub. Then he opens his wings and takes off flying towards the shopping district. Once he gets to the shopping district, He finds Xisuma who gives him a bunch of stuff. Thanking him, Wels flies off heading off to find a suitable area to build a house.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once he finds a good spot to start making his home he plops a chest down and starts preparing to go mining and resource gathering. As he starts heading down to the mine he prepares his pickaxes and gets to work. Hours later he emerges from his mines. He’s gained a considerable amount of resources and nearly two stacks of diamonds. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With his newly acquired wealth, he heads over to the shopping district. To get some starting necessities, while he’s there he bumps into False who is happy to answer some of his questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, is the meteor still around, we left the server to escape, did it work?” Wels asks as he neatly folds his wings against his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False cringes slightly at the question, “It worked, for about two days.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At this Wels flares out his wings in shock and a small trickle of smoke gets puffed out, “I thought that would work,” He takes a moment here to collect himself before asking, “Ok, what’s happened so far?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, Iskall found it, it was over by where Looky Looky at my Booky is now, then it got Jevin, it didn’t do much to him besides turning him into more of a slime. Then I think it was Iskall, they got iskallium powers and two baby slimes. You’ll meet them soon. Keralis got crazy good eyesight and turned partially into a bee. Then-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry to cut you off there False, Keralis got turned into a bee?” Wels asks confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you know how Xisuma switches up his armor and paints his helmet at the start of each server?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I saw, he’s got bee armor on right now doesn’t he?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, he and Keralis have a Business together and Keralis would copy Xisuma, so he got dressed up as a bee. Then the meteor got him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ok, continue,” Wels requests, flicking his tail gently as he scratches at a small patch of scales on his wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False nods before continuing, “After Keralis, Tango got affected. His base is all cartoon themed this season so he got all cartoony after that happened he was turned into some sort of Phoenix, he’s got huge feathered wings and a tail, it looks a lot like a lion tail though. Zedaph was affected next, he’s been turned into a sheep and you remember Halloween, he’s got some ghosty stuff as well. the meteor has been quiet for a few days now so we probably have a week before someone’s affected.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wels slumps against a wall and slides down to the floor, “I really thought you guys escaped, I would have come back sooner if I had known.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>False awkwardly pulls Wels in for a hug avoiding squishing his wings, “It’s not your fault. You had no way of knowing.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pair spend a few more minutes talking before Wels bids farewell and heads off to work on his base. A few days of hard work later the building is complete. It’s a beautiful off white mansion that looks to be late medieval mixed with a bit of tutor mixed in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he looks over his lands he smiles and curls up next to a window, positioning himself so he would be able to see out and look over the grassland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……………</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A compilation of Zedaph following people around. (Note these all happen days apart)</span>
</p><p>
  <span>…………..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wels lands gracefully in the Shopping District, his armor clinking as he walks around looking at the different shops. By this point, he has enough diamonds to shop around for things that he might not need now but will need later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a bit of walking around, he comes across a pixel art of Zedaph. Smiling he walks up to check it out. As he reads the book saying what the store is for Zedaph comes up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Heh, sorry, didn’t mean to startle you,” Zedaph says, smiling up at Wels who had flared his wings out fully when Zedaph startled him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. You have a pretty cool shop here,” Wels says as he puts the book back and starts to walk away, “I’ll have to get something later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he starts down the road towards the ugly torch he hears a small clicking noise. Turning around he sees Zedaph standing awkwardly behind him, “Is everything ok?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph bleats annoyed, “It’s fine, sometimes I start herding. I’ll just follow people around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wels gives a soft smile at this, his fangs poking out of his mouth slightly, “Is it bad if you don’t?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph hums thoughtfully for a moment before shrugging, “I don’t know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t mind if you follow behind me for a bit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo is staring up at the big piston door at toon towers, he’s looking around and is slowly but surely making progress. He's about halfway done when Zedaph flies into the tower to ‘borrow’ some sugar cane. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Zedaph leaves the building, Mumbo's work catches his eye. He lands on the ground and follows his movements with his eyes. After a few minutes of watching, Zedaph ends up sitting on the grass fascinated. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At about the thirty-minute mark Mumbo turns around and spots Zedaph, “Oh, goodness how long have you been there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph shrugs, ”I don’t know? Half an hour?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo shakes his head walking over and flopping down next to Zedaph, “Why are you watching me it can’t be that entertaining, I’m rebuilding a door,”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s the herding thing, your movement caught my attention and since you weren’t moving around that much I guess I’ll just watch people.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Mumbo shrugs before going back to his work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren is hard at work, he’s almost done improving the efficiency of his squid farm. He nods softly and starts walking towards his base. On his way back he remembers that it’s the full moon. So he changes direction and heads for Dead Dog Gulch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Once he's there he has a few hours before the moon rises. So he wanders around the town fixing things. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately, this catches the attention of a certain sheep. Zedaph lands awkwardly trying to get a footing in the loose sand of the gulch. He falls. Catching Ren’s attention he walks over to Zedaph who’s sitting in the sand looking a bit annoyed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Zedaph? You good man?” Ren asks as he helps him stand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I don’t have much experience walking on sand,” He explains as Ren leads him over to one of the buildings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ren nods gently as an odd expression crosses his face, “Well, come on then let’s get you somewhere more suitable.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he says this he starts walking behind Zedaph, moving around him slightly trying to get him to walk in a certain direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ren attempts to herd Zedaph back to his base, Doc lands on the church's roof. When he sees what is going on he laughs. Ren spots him and waves him over. Rolling his eyes Doc jumps off the roof and joins them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi Doc,” Ren says, ushering Zedaph towards Doc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hi, Ren, Zedaph,” Doc says nodding curtly, “Ren, have you noticed what you’ve been doing?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Um, I’m not sure what you're talking about my dude,” Ren says, squinting over at the sun that was almost at the horizon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc rolls his eyes before looking at Zedaph, “Have you noticed?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh! He’s been herding me,” Zedaph realizes and smiles, his tail flicking gently.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Ren hears this he realizes as well and starts laughing, his ears pricking up and his tail wagging. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where were you trying to bring me?” Zedaph asks, his voice filled with laughter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think I was trying to bring you to your house,” Ren says before he doubles over as he turns into a wolf. Once he’s finished he sneezes slightly before running up to Zedaph and nudging him with his nose getting used to his new scent. Before he starts to try and get him home. Doc follows behind making sure Ren doesn’t get them hopelessly lost, and to take pictures for future reference.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse, Tango, and Zedaph were all hanging out at Impulses base. Zedaph is helping and keeping the other two company as they prepare some of the insane amounts of TNT for false.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few hours of work, there’s enough TNT to start working and Bdubs has requested a meeting before they start to discuss payment with False. As they stand up Impulse puts his elytra on and Tango spreads his wings getting ready to takeoff.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See you later Zed!” Tango shouts as he runs for the waterfall that serves as a door in Impulse’s base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse nods waving at Zedaph as he grabs his rockets and shovels, “I’ll message you when we get back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph nods as he starts walking towards the waterfall. As Impulse nears the edge Zedaph starts walking behind. Unfortunately, Impulse doesn’t hear the click of hooves over the sound of rushing water.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Impulse flies out the door leaving Zedaph still trailing behind. As he walks forward he steps into the waterfall, and since he didn’t run or fly through he’s thoroughly soaked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bleating in surprise he jumps out of the cold water and starts making his way back to his base, where he washes and dries his wool. When Tango and Impulse return they are shocked and slightly amused to learn why Zedaph ended up so fluffy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Joe, this looks amazing,” Cleo says as he shows her the dog park he made.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks, I’m particularly fond of the log,” Joe exclaims, jumping up and showing Cleo the rather impressive log he made. it’s nowhere near as big as Iskall’s tree but it's still pretty big.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few minutes later Zedaph stops by to trade with Joe. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph has a bunch of dirt  that he doesn’t need and Joe has some unused redstone Lying around, so they arranged to trade</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Joe thanks Zedaph for his willingness to trade and heads back to Finish showing Cleo around. He pauses when from behind he hears the sound of hooves on solid sandstone. Turning around he sees Zedaph who rolls his eyes bleating.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cleo who had come up to the lighthouse laughs a bit of this, “That’s the first time I’ve heard you do that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, I didn’t mean to follow you, it just kinda happens,” Zedaph explains, stuttering slightly as he waves goodbye and hops through the nearest nether portal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scar and Cub are hanging out in Cub’s pyramid, there catching up in what they’ve been doing. Scar flits about as he talks, he’s fluctuating between complaining about how his size makes it harder to get mining done, and excitedly explaining how much better he can do the fine details and how he had how to build using vex magic so he could build at a size that The others would be able to visit.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Cub is happy to listen as Scar lands on his shoulder having finished his rant, “Yeah, how big are diamonds compared to you? The size of your head right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scar dramatically flares his wings out before jumping off Cub and fazeing through the floor, “Yep, thank goodness Xisuma figured out a way to get miniature blocks and things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You're the only one who can fully interact with them,” Cub muses, “You could make a business out of that placing them perfectly against walls and corners.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scar giggles a smile splitting his face, “That’s a pretty good idea.” Then a crash could be heard from outback the two look at each other then run outside to check it out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The one time I try to fly somewhere,” Zedaph grumbles, becoming visible and removing the broken elytra from his back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You ok?” Cub asks, as Scar flies up and hovers in front of Zedaph’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine, just a little banged up,” Zedaph explains as he starts brushing sand out of his wool.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Scar and Cub stick around helping Zedaph for a few minutes before they bid farewell and head back inside. As they start walking they hear Zedaph bleat. Turning around they see him facepalming and motioning for them to stop moving. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they comply he explains that he’s trying to herd and would have followed them around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph steps through a nether portal and promptly turns invisible when he hears a blood-curdling scream. Rushing as fast as he can towards the source of the sound, when he gets closer to the source he sees Grian crumpled on the ground next to the corpse of the button. Iskall is standing next to him laughing their head off and attempting to get him to stand up. In Iskall’s pockets, Vee and Echo are poking their eyes above the pockets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall spots Zedaph and waves him over, stepping over the distraught Grian, “Hey, Zed, did Grian scare you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph nods, “Yeah, he screamed right as I got here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, he’s upset about the button?” Iskall explains hauling Grian up and dragging him back to his base. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wait!” Zedaph calls out, when Iskall turns around again he explains, “Remember, how I’ll start herding?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Iskall makes an oh shape with their mouth before stopping and letting Zedaph get through his portal before he drags Grian over to Mumbo’s base to let him deal with Grian.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……..</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Etho, are you kidding me!” Bdubs yells, marching up the ninja. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etho grins turning to Bdubs, “What did I do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bdubs sticks his tongue out mockingly, “You know what you did, shuffling my chests around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Etho hops down off the music box laughing his head off as Beef and Doc turn the corner from the lama shop.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two groups greet each other before getting ready to play stat poker. Doc wins by a landslide, he is the goat after all. The others act mock offended as the creeper hisses jokingly as they get too close to his winnings.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The four of them walk around the shopping district shopping and looking at things in the windows. They get over to the town hall and the polls, Doc is vaguely offended that no one is voting in his favor. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Beef leans over and says, “You wouldn’t be a good mayor.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc bares his teeth hissing at Beef who starts running away. Doc smiles and chases after him. Etho and Bdubs look at each other before running after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They end up at Zedaph’s shop where he’s checking if anyone got anything, he blinks confused at Doc and Beef, “Um I’m going now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doc and Beef laugh at this for a second as the wave to him, then Etho and Bdubs walk over. Zedaph follows them with his head before he pivots and follows after them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once they notice Zedaph following they freeze and give Zedaph a chance to leave.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>…….</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you seriously running for mayor?” Xisuma asks as Exy helps him file down his horns as they are getting a bit long and uncomfortable.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t have anything better to do,” Exy shrugs as he double-checks to make sure his brother's horns were even.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, what are your plans?” Xisuma asks as he goes into full reporter mode, his spines lying as flat against his back as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Exy rolls his eyes before explaining, “The mayor is going to choose what to do with the diamonds, I think if someone loses their gear in lava and they can’t replace it the town hall gives them enough to regain what they’ve lost. If we do that the diamonds still get circulated which will help the economy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Exy explains his plans Zedaph shows up to show him the posters he had made for the campaign. Xisuma rolls his Eyes as his brother and Zedaph start running around preparing stuff for the campaign, he decides to make some tea and watch the shenanigans unfold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Zedaph says goodbye and starts walking away heading over to the nether portal Exy’s over the top waving catches his attention. He ends up turning around and landing next to the void twins. Xisuma starts laughing as Exy looks over at Zedaph confused. Eventually, he gets it and opens his mouth in an oh shape. Zedaph grins before attempting to leave again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>……...</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph is over by Tango and Impulse’s wool farm, he just went over to pick up some gray wool. Hearing a sheep bleat draws him out of the building and over to where Tango and Impulse had released some of the extra sheep. Those sheep hadn’t wandered too far and were still visible from the farm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph wanders over to where the sheep have gathered. They walk up to him and nudge him into the middle of the herd. Zedaph smiles at how cute it was. One of the smaller sheep head but‘s him, making him fall over and be at eye level with most of the herd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Some of the lambs walk up to him and start jumping around trying to get him to play with them. After a few moments, Zedaph starts playing with them, jumping around and chasing each other a few of the lambs would head butt him around.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, they grew tired of playing, and some of the older sheep came over to guide them back. By now the sun was setting, and Zedaph realized that the sheep had been moving throughout the day. By now they are miles away from the sheep farm. Bleating softly Zedaph pulls his communicator out and sends a message to the main chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zedaph: I may have gotten completely lost…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cleo: How?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph: I found a herd of sheep :/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>TangoTek: Wool farm?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Zedaph: Yep</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Impulse: We’ll come to get you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Putting his communicator away Zedaph lies down on the grass next to some of the Sheep that had already fallen asleep. Minutes later he’s asleep as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next thing he knows is he’s being nudged awake by one of the sheep. She gets everyone up as two voices get closer. Recognizing the voices Zedaph is able to calm the herd down and get them to follow him as he makes his way to his friends. Somehow he manages to get the entire herd to live near the Cave of contraptions.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And it's time for the Gman.<br/>Do you want more of  this kind of thing?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>